The fact that at the same compression ratio, the output of spark ignition (hereinafter sometimes referred to as "S.I.") engines is higher than the output of diesel engines.
The Appendix shows the demonstration of this theorem by Professor C. Arama at the Polytechnic Institute of Bucharest in 1947.